fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
David's Nightmare
'''David's Nightmare '''is the eighth installment of the David series and is a adventure platformer for the Wii and the Nintendo DS. Story The story begins where it's pitch black until we see our hero opening his eyes in Max Power's Lab. David was in a chamber where he had a device on his head which made him go to sleep, David broke out of the chamber and was ready to fight Max on why did he trap David. Then a robot cam and strapped David onto the wall, then Max started talking about his new plan. Max's plan wa to go inside David's dream world, get all of his minions to invade the dream world, and kill David because like what the saying says "If you die in a dream you die in real life" and after David's gone Max can finally rule Middletown. After announcing the plan, David was strapped again to the chamber and went to sleep which caused a dream. David awoken himself near a castle which is the kingdom where all of David's dream are from, he met the king of dreams and tried to tell him that Max Power is about to invade, but the King decided to have a feast in honor of David. While at the feast David was still trying to tell the king that Max was going to invade, but the king didn't believe him, then a black cloud appeared from the sky and everything from Nightmareland and Max Power's Spaceship appeared and started invading. Turns out that Nightmareland is the place where all of David's nightmares were, but the land was locked away until Max released all of Nightmareland. Now David has to go through four worlds in David's dreamland and four other worlds in Nightmareland to defeat Max save the Dreamworld. Worlds Gameplay﻿ When playing the game you control as David as you go through eight mysterious world across the Dreamworld and Nightmareland. Throughout the game items will be collected to help you during your quests or to unlock different missions and worlds. The game doesn't have an access to free roam and the only place to roam around is the hub place of the game which is the Dreamworld Castle. Along the way David gets to meet nicer versions of his enemies that help him on his quest like Alan the Akiloy, Jake the Jwump, and Fred the Fistnot. Each time passing a mission a grade of A, B, C, D, or F will appear, but if you get a D or F you have to restart the mission and the grade tradition does not happen during boss battles. When in a hard boss or hard to reach area your friends are there to help, you can go on top of Alan the Akiloy because he has the highest jump, when a large boulder is in your way Jake the Jwump can dig at intense speed to get you where your going and when near a hard to climb place or near a dangerous lake Fred the Fistnot can help you get over because Fred can fly. The game is up to four players and in multiplayer you can play as David, Alan, Jake, or Fred as you and friends can play the game together, and the game can be played on Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, when playing on Nintendo WFC it's the same just like multiplayer except playing the game with many people around the world. Three modes are in the game which are the story, multiplayer, or training mode. The game comes with a trailer and a demo of the first David Racing game David Racing. In the Wii version of the game it's a 3D platformer while the Nintendo DS version is a 3D sidescroller. Modes '''Story Mode: '''The basic and normal version of the game where it features the plot. '''Multiplayer Mode: '''This mode can be up to four players and while playing Multiplayer mode the player and friends can play the game or mini games. '''Training Mode: '''Train with David as you could learn the controls, how to do different fighting styles, and how to use your powers in the game. Trivia *Fruity makes a cameo in the game where in one mission in the Fuzzy Forest a toucan flies by once in a while and the toucan resembles Fruity. *This is the first David game were it does not show or even mention Thomas, Maria, Larry, Matt, or Travis. *When the game is completed players can play as not only as David, but as Alan, Jake, and Fred. *Also when the game is completed a short teaser trailer of David's Space Quest is shown.﻿ Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:David (series) Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:2009 Category:2008 Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated C CERO Games